maid_dragonfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 8
New Dragon, Elma! (She's Finally Appearing, Huh?) (新たなるドラゴン、エルマ! (やっと出てきましたか)) Aratanaru Doragon, Eruma! (Yatto Detekimashita ka)) is the eighth episode of the Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon anime. Summary Kobayashi and Tohru get into an epic battle when the two argue over who'll make Kanna's lunch for her field trip. Then, even more, trouble brews when a rival dragon makes a sudden appearance with the goal of taking Tohru back to the dragon world. Plot Overview Kanna returns from school one night with a permission slip for a field trip, saying that her parents must make a packed lunch for the student. Kanna initially asks Kobayashi to make it, although Tohru speaks up and volunteers to make it. Kobayashi takes this as a challenge, and the two begin the Field Trip Lunchbox Competition. The following day, the two challengers are standing in a set prepared in Kobayashi's apartment, with Kanna, Lucoa, and Fafnir observing them as judges. Kobayashi and Tohru's competition begins with the two making a salad for Kanna's lunch. Tohru makes a magnificent Caesar salad, while Kobayashi has prepared some simple cherry tomatoes. Fafnir rules that the winner is obvious: Kobayashi; evidently, Tohru failed to understand the rules of the competition, and made such an absurd amount of salad, that it wouldn't fit into the lunch box. In the second round - the main course - Tohru makes a hamburger, while Kobayashi makes bacon and eggs. Head Judge Kanna rules that Tohru wins the round, despite Kobayashi's protests that bacon and eggs were far better than the hamburger. As the third round - the dessert round - starts, Lucoa questions Tohru why the two are fighting now after such a strong relationship was forming. Tohru doesn't appear to have an answer, but Lucoa believes that they're fighting because the two have grown close to each other and that they're able to fight without straining their friendship. Tohru and Kobayashi present their foods for the third round, with Kobayashi entering orange gummi candy, and Tohru entering a strange fruit. Kobayashi tries Tohru's entry, and after the food attempts to kiss Tohru, it is revealed that Tohru opened a portal to the other world and used it to get her dish, causing Fafnir to disqualify her. Meanwhile, in the sky above, another dragon enters the world through the remainder of the portal that Tohru created. That night, Tohru is cleaning up dinner when an unidentified creature crashes through Kobayashi's apartment window, destroying a good part of the apartment. The newcomer, Elma, yells at Tohru to return to the dragon world at once. Kanna explains that Tohru and this new dragon don't get along, similar to cats and dogs. Before Elma launches an attack, her stomach growls, causing her to become flustered and giving Kobayashi a chance to scold her for destroying her apartment. Tohru explains that she and Elma are enemies because they belong to different factions, with Elma being a harmony dragon, and Tohru being a chaos dragon. Before the two can begin to fight, Kobayashi commands them to take the battle somewhere else, and Tohru opens up a portal to a familiar field. Elma steps through, and Tohru seals her inside, peacefully resolving the situation. The next day, Elma returns to the apartment (through the door this time) and yells at Tohru for playing dirty like that. Tohru explains that she is content with being a maid and has no plans to destroy the human world, although Elma finds that extremely hard to believe. Before Elma can attack once more, however, her stomach growls and she collapses to the ground out of hunger. She explains that because she's not from the human world, she can't eat their food. Kobayashi offers her a cream puff to restore her strength, and she reluctantly takes a bite. This reluctance turns to joy, however, as she loves the sweet treat. Her energy renewed, she prepares to do combat once more, when Tohru bribes her to leave with a whole bag of cream puffs. Elma snatches the bag and runs off. A couple of days later, at Kobayashi's workplace, Elma walks through the door, under the alias Elma Joui, where she reveals that she is a new worker. Kobayashi questions why she's here and Elma states that she's investigating whether or not dragons can integrate into the human world. Elma struggles on her first day, however, as she has no idea how computers work. Kobayashi helps her out, however, and she gets through her first day. Elma asks when she's getting her pay, although Kobayashi breaks the bad news that she won't get paid until the end of the month. Elma worries about what she'll do for food and rent, and Kobayashi correctly assumes that Elma can't move between worlds like Tohru can since she came through the portal Tohru made. Kobayashi gives Elma a snack, telling her to stay strong. When Kobayashi returns home that day, Tohru smells Elma's scent on her and accuses Kobayashi of cheating on her with an office romance. Some days later, Kobayashi and Elma leave work together, although neither of them notices Tohru spying on them as they head home. That Sunday, Kobayashi finally gets a day off, and Tohru attempts to win Kobayashi over by cleaning her room and making lunch for her. Both plans backfire, and Kobayashi accuses Tohru of being bothered by something. Before Tohru can respond properly, however, Elma comes over with a gift for Kobayashi. Tohru, in a fit of rage, shoots Elma out the door with an absurd amount of strength. Tohru confesses her jealousy and that she doesn't feel appreciated enough by Kobayashi, believing that Elma was trying to take Kobayashi from her. Kobayashi reassures Tohru that this is not the case by patting her head. Characters *Kobayashi *Tohru *Kanna Kamui *Fafnir *Quetzalcoatl *Elma *Shouta Magatsuchi Adapted Chapters *Chapter 23 *Chapter 24 *Chapter 25 *Chapter 26 Trivia Category:Episodes